Nouveau Départ
by flamen roose
Summary: Gabriella commence une nouvelle vie... Malheureusement elle ne sait pas toujours ce qu'elle fait !
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fiction. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira . Je remercie 'Clochett' et Extra.bluue pour leurs conseils et relecture.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos conseils !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

J'ai toujours cru que le prince charmant existait. D'ailleurs, je pense encore que le mien doit m'attendre quelque part. Bien sûr, quand je dis prince charmant ça ne veut pas dire qu'il doit avoir un costume de conte de fée et un beau cheval blanc ! Non, un mec mignon qui a de la conversation et qui (surtout) m'aime me suffirait largement…

Maman vient de me tirer de mes pensées…On est arrivés. Je regarde par la fenêtre de la voiture. Elle m'avait promis que, dans la ville où on allait, il ferait toujours beau mais apparemment elle a dû se tromper quelque part.

La maison est très grande, beaucoup plus que celle que je viens de quitter. Elle est blanche et le jardin est très mignon. J'observe ma mère qui a déjà commencé à ramener les cartons à l'intérieur malgré la pluie battante. Je me décide enfin à sortir. Avant de l'aider, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma nouvelle rue. Je prie pour qu'aucun de mes voisins ne soit dehors parce qu'à force de rester plantée là je suis trempée et ce serait cool que personne ne me voie dans cet état. Mes cheveux sont en train de boucler (adieu le brushing !) et mon maquillage n'a pas oublié de couler : Autant vous dire que je fais peur à voir.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ma journée et mes prières n'ont pas l'air d'avoir fonctionnées : Deux jeunes filles discutent sur le perron de leur maison (à l'abri de la pluie bien sûr) en me regardant.

Tu devrais aller faire connaissance, Gaby.

Euh… Je vais d'abord rentrer les cartons et on verra après ok ?

Comme tu veux mais il faudra bien que tu te décides à parler à quelqu'un…

Non mais je rêve ! A peine arrivée et je dois déjà avoir des amis ? Bon d'accord, ces filles ont l'air d'avoir mon âge et d'être sympas mais il faut d'abord que je visite ma chambre, que j'aide ma mère et que, le plus important, je prenne une bonne douche chaude ! Maman sait très bien ce que je pense et elle me regarde désolée. Je suis sure qu'elle aimerait que je sois plus sociable mais c'est simplement que… Il me faut du temps ! Je déménage tous les étés à cause de son travail mais cette fois ci c'est différent. Peut-être qu'elle tire un trait sur ce qu'il est arrivé mais moi je ne peux pas. Je sors en claquant la porte. Fuir, c'est toujours comme ça que je fais. Ce n'est sans doute pas la solution.

Le camion déchargé, ma chambre à peu près emménagée et enfin, ma douche prise, je me dirige vers ma nouvelle cuisine pour me préparer un bon thé.

Tout à coup, on sonne à la porte. Je me précipite pour ouvrir.

Devant moi, « les deux filles du perron » me regardent en souriant.

Coucou, me dit la première, moi c'est Taylor et voici Kelsie, on t'a vu emménager et du coup, on est venu te souhaiter la bienvenue à Albuquerque.

Je suis contente que des gens s'intéressent à moi mais je suis aussi très surprise…

Ah… euh… C'est gentil, je m'appelle Gabriella mais tout le monde m'appelle Gaby !

Et tu viens d'où Gaby ? me demande Kelsie.

Du texas.

Ouah ça fait loin ! je suppose que tu vas à East High ? questionne Taylor.

Oui c'est ça. Vous aussi ?

Oui !! Me répondent-elles. Si tu veux, on pourra venir te chercher demain matin et on te fera visiter le lycée.

C'est très gentil merci.

Bon ben, rendez-vous à 8h devant chez toi !

Je referme la porte dès qu'elles sont parties. Ouf enfin, une bonne nouvelle ! Ma mère qui a tout entendu, sort de sa chambre et me sourit d'un air satisfait.

* * *

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau départ**

**Disclamer :** Ces personnages et ces lieux apartiennent à Disney, seule l'histoire est de mon cru. Je ne touche pas d'argent à écrire dessus mais je n'ai rien contre le fait d'être payée en reviews : à vot' bon coeur messieurs-dames.

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews du chapitre précédent. Mes bêtas sont toujours Extra.Bluue et 'Clochett', et pour la précision, j'ai décrété que San Antonio était l'ancienne ville de Gabriella. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le réveil sonne. C'est un beau jour de septembre je resterais bien au fond de mon lit. En fait, même si je sais que je ne serai pas seule grâce à Taylor et Kelsie, je redoute le moment où je devrais aller au lycée. Le pire c'est que cette rentrée sera différente des autres : mes amis ne seront pas avec moi, je ne serai pas dans ma ville, ma maison et…mon père, pour la première fois, ne pourra pas me souhaiter bonne chance pour ma nouvelle rentréeIl me manque tellement… Ma mère m'appelle, il est temps que j'y aille sinon je risque d'être en retard et ce ne serait pas très cool pour mon premier jour de classe.

Taylor et Kelsie m'attendent à la porte. Elles ont l'air plus rassurées que moi et font tout pour que je décompresse. Malgré leurs efforts, j'ai peur, très peur. Dans toutes mes anciennes écoles j'étais la matheuse sans réels amis, à part… Ici je veux un nouveau départ, avoir le cœur léger chaque matin et surtout, oui surtout être moi-même. Les filles me tirent de mes pensées, elles me montrent leurs maisons. Kelsie a une jolie petite maison rose pâle – la maison au perron - et Taylor vit dans une très grande maison bleue au coin de la rue parallèle à la mienne. Je suis très impressionnée par la quantité d'élèves qui prennent le même chemin que nous. Perdue dans mes pensées je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que East High, un énorme bâtiment par rapport à mon ancien lycée, se dresse devant moi.

Mes copines me traînent jusqu'au panneau d'affichage. Aïe, Aïe, Aïe j'espère qu'on est dans la même classe. Ouf, Taylor me sourit, on est ensemble !  
Je marche d'un pas incertain, suivant le troupeau qui a l'air d'aller dans la direction de Taylor et Kelsie. Les couloirs sont « tapissés » de casiers et se ressemblent tous. Heureusement que les filles les connaissent comme leurs poches car sans elles, je crois que je serais perdue !

On s'approche d'un groupe d'élèves qui se présentent rapidement :

- Salut moi c'est Chad ! me dit un garçon.

- Gabriella, je souris.

Chad, le fameux Chad ! Taylor en a parlé pendant tout le chemin. Il est métis, a des yeux bruns et un nombre incalculable de cheveux sur la tête ! Mais ce que je préfère chez lui, c'est évidemment son sourire qui me met tout de suite à l'aise. Après m'avoir demandé d'où je venais – réponse que j'ai eue du mal à articuler tellement ils m'impressionnaient, lui et son ballon de basket - il s'est éloigné. J'ai croisé le regard de Taylor. J'ai senti dans ses yeux que je ne devrais mieux pas m'aventurer sur le terrain privé du « mec qu'apparemment elle aime mais qui, apparemment, ne le sait pas »…

DRRRRINNNGGGGGG

On entre dans une salle. Je m'assieds au dernier rang avec mes copines. Une grande dame blonde arrive enfin. Sa voix stridente nous rappelle à l'ordre.

- C'est Mme Darbus, me glisse Kelsie, notre nouvelle prof principale ! Elle est prof de français et de théâtre.

Je la regarde plus attentivement. Elle est bizarrement habillée, a dû un peu abuser du maquillage et fait de grands gestes pour nous expliquer le programme de cette année. Evidemment personne ne l'écoute mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Je profite du chahut général pour observer mes nouveaux camarades. Chad et ses amis retiennent toute l'attention des pom-poms girls, ce qui a l'air d'énerver Taylor qui les surveille d'un œil noir. Kelsie, elle, griffonne des notes sur son cahier – tiens, je ne savais pas qu'elle s'intéressait à la musique. A part ça, rien de passionnant et je commence à m'endormir, attendant avec impatience la sonnerie qui tarde à venir. Quand tout à coup un petit bout de papier tombe sur ma table. Taylor se retourne en me souriant. Je déplie la feuille :

_Je fais une fête chez moi ce soir pour fêter la nouvelle année de lycée, j'invite toute la classe . Tu peux venir ? _

Je réfléchis. Elle me sourit. Ma mère serra sans doute d'accord car, après tout, je ne fais que m'intégrer. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Elle attend ma réponse. Sans réfléchir, je lui fais signe que oui.

En sortant (enfin) de la classe, Taylor nous invite à venir chez elle avant sa fête. Je propose de passer plutôt chez moi pour que je puisse prévenir ma mère et qu'elles m'aident à me préparer en même temps.

Arrivées à la maison, Maman me donne la permission pour ce soir, et j'emmène les filles dans ma chambre. Elles me font plein de compliments sur la déco, et surtout sur mon « superbe et immense » balcon. Je rougis un peu.

- C'est qui Matt ? me demande Kelsie.

Je me retourne, surprise de sa question. Comment est-ce qu'elle connaît ce prénom ? Je la regarde. Elle lit les SMS de mon portable. Je l'aime beaucoup, j'apprécie sa spontanéité mais là, ça touche à l'indiscrétion et ça m'agace un peu. Elle aurait pu demander quand même.

- C'est… euhh.. un ancien ami…

Pitié qu'elle ne m'en demande pas plus, pitié. Malheureusement elle continue de me taquiner : selon elle, on a l'air très proches. Normal, si elle savait. Je réponds un peu vite que c'est mon meilleur ami au Texas ; de toutes façons elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Repenser à lui, à eux, mes amis de San Antonio, me donne envie de pleurer. Taylor change enfin de sujet, comprenant le malaise qui s'installe dans la pièce.

- Si on choisissait tes vêtements pour ce soir ?

Je me dirige vers mon placard, reconnaissante envers mes copines de ne pas me poser trop de questions pour l'instant.

Au bout d'une heure, nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé.

- Ma robe rouge ?

- Trop classique, rétorque Kelsi.

- Oui mais… C'est la couleur des Wildcats ! lance Taylor pensive.

- Un pantalon alors ? je reprends.

- Oui. Ce joli slim m'a l'air parfait ! me répond-elle.

Elle me tend un jean foncé que j'aime beaucoup.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Et comme haut ? questionne Kelsi.

- Ben… Y a ça…

Je leur montre un débardeur noir dans lequel je suis très à l'aise.

- Gaby, me reproche Taylor, je te rappelle que c'est une fête, pas un enterrement !

On éclate de rire. Je me sens vraiment bien avec elles deux.

- Bon allez, on s'y remet !

- Celui là ?

Je tends à Kelsi un joli top turquoise. Elle se tourne vers Taylor :

- Jolie couleur mais hyper décolleté ! Tu devras faire attention aux garçons !

Je change immédiatement d'idée. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que je me fasse trop remarquer le premier jour…

Au bout d'un moment, Taylor sort de mon placard :

- J'ai LA perle rare, le haut i-d-é-a-l !

Elle me met dans les mains un cache cœur rouge joliment près du corps mais moins décolleté que notre dernière idée.

- Vite essaie-le, m'encourage Kelsi.

Une fois ma tenue enfilée, une touche de maquillage « made in Taylor » et mes nouveaux escarpins noirs aux pieds, je dois avouer que je me sentirais presque mignonne.

Mes copines en rajoutent d'ailleurs une couche.

- Magnifique ! N'est ce pas Tay ?

- Oui, tu es su-blime ! Toi, je sens que tu vas avoir du succès ce soir !

Une fois encore on rigole mais, Kelsi, l'œil sur mon réveil, nous ramène à la réalité : il faut qu'elles partent pour être prêtes à temps.

Une fois les filles parties, je range un peu ma chambre.

BZZZZ…

Mon portable vibre. Je lis mon nouveau message :

_**« Gaby, tu me manques. Je pense à toi mais Albuquerque c'est loin et je ne sais même pas si tu reviendras. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je sors avec une autre fille. On reste amis, je ne t'oublie pas. Je t'aime. Matt ♥ »**_

Quand je referme mon téléphone, je ne me sens pas très bien. Que fait-il de sa promesse ? Que croit-il ? Pour moi aussi c'est très dur. Je n'ai pas choisi de partir et je croyais qu'on résisterait à la distance, aussi longue soit-elle. J'ai juste envie de m'effondrer sur mon lit, mais ce soir c'est la fête de Taylor, et je vais faire comme lui, m'amuser.

J'attrape mon sac, je prends mon courage à deux mains et, qui sait : peut-être que je vais rencontrer un beau basketteur…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapître 3

**Chapitre 3**

A 17h, fin prête et décidée à bien m'amuser, je sors de chez moi.

Quand j'entre chez Taylor, il y a déjà un monde fou. Elle s'approche de moi avec Kelsi :

C'est super, tout le monde a pu venir !

Oui enfin je te rappelle qu'en invitant toute la classe tu as aussi invité Sharpay Evans !

Kelsi me la montre discrètement et je découvre une grande blonde avec une couche de fond de teint impressionnante et une robe aussi courte que ma chemise de nuit ! Elle se balade, un miroir et un verre à la main en bougeant exagérément ses fesses. A mon avis, elle n'est pas aussi gentille que mes nouvelles amies…

Taylor s'éclipse pour aller s'occuper de ses invités. Kelsi, elle, reste avec moi.

Bon alors, je ne t'ai pas présenté : suis-moi.

Elle se dirige vers un groupe de garçons, près du DJ.

Hey, salut Zeke, voici Gabriella, la nouvelle.

Salut Gabriella.

Bonsoir, je réponds.

Et voici Jason, Pete et David, ils font parti des Wildcats.

?

C'est l'équipe de basket du lycée, m'explique-t-elle.

Salut et bienvenue à East High, me répondent les basketteurs.

Pas le temps de m'attarder ; Kelsi m'entraîne déjà vers d'autres personnes. Au bout de dix minutes, je connais pratiquement toute la classe, et tout le monde est très gentil avec moi.

Kelsi finit comme elle a commencé, c'est à dire par d'autres amis à elle (encore des basketteurs je suppose) avec lesquels Taylor discute. J'avoue que je n'ai pas retenu tous les noms mais juste quelques visages dont celui d'un certain Chad, je crois, que j'avais rencontré ce matin.

Une fois que Kelsi est repartie discuter avec d'autres personnes, je me dirige timidement vers le bar.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je sais que j'avais décidé de m'amuser mais il y a beaucoup de monde et…

Je te sers un verre, jolie brune ?

Je me retourne. Un étudiant déguisé en barman attend ma réponse. J'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée mais… ce n'est pas une raison pour abuser de la boisson ! Il me sert à mon plus grand plaisir un verre de jus d'orange que je m'empresse de boire. Oups… Drôle de goût. Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être du jus !

T'aurais pas quelque chose sans alcool s'il te plaît ?

Non, désolé poupée, j'ai pas de ça ici.

Je le savais. Tant pis. Je voulais profiter de ma soirée mais il y a trop de monde et je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

Tu veux danser ?

Je sursaute. Un garçon assez grand, blond s'assied près de moi. Il a de très beau yeux et un sourire magnifique. Sûrement un basquetteur…

Salut, je suis Ryan !

Gabriella…

Il engage la conversation et n'arrête pas de me complimenter. A ma question, il répond qu'il fait lui aussi partie de l'équipe des Wildcats et qu'il en est le capitaine. Ouah…Je l'apprécie de plus en plus…

Après quelques verres, il m'invite à danser. Plus il danse, plus je le regarde, et plus je le trouve … sexy ! Bon je sais, ça fait un peu pitié d'être emballée comme ça par un garçon que je connais à peine mais … il est si gentil et attentionné et… oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il danse bien !

Des images plein la tête lorsqu'il me lâche à la fin de la chanson, je me redirige vers le bar pour rafraîchir ma gorge sèche. Je bois mon verre d'une traite et en commande un autre.

Ehh ! Gabriella c'est ça ? Comment tu vas depuis tout à l'heure ? On a pas trop eu le temps de faire connaissance…

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière moi.

Euhh .. Salut… Chad ?

Ouais, c'est moi ! Tu viens danser ?

Bah, tu sais je viens de m'asseoir et … j'ai un peu la tête qui …

Trop tard, il m'a déjà entraîné sur la piste.  
Les chansons défilent et je me lâche complètement. J'oublie le monde, les yeux fixés sur moi et je bouge sous la lumière, suivant les pas de mon partenaire. Je trébuche. Il me rattrape. Le monde s'arrête et je ne regarde que lui. Rien n'a plus d'importance depuis que …

La chanson est finie. Je reprends ma place près de mon barman préféré. Décidément j'adore ce « jus d'orange ».

Tu es très jolie tu sais ?

Ah, c'est Ryan qui revient. Je crois qu'il ma dit quelque chose mais avec toute cette musique je n'ai rien compris.

Quoi ?

Il répète en articulant exagérément.

Je disais que …

Il hésite et bégaye un peu.

Tu.. es très… jolie.

Je rougis.  
Ah ! J'entends ma chanson préférée. Pour la première fois de ma vie je prends le dessus et j'invite mon beau Ryan à danser. C'est une musique douce et je reste les yeux dans les yeux avec mon nouveau cavalier. Ses yeux brillent et il sourit. Il a des petites fossettes qui me font craquer. La chanson se termine trop vite et Ryan enlève ses mains de mes hanches.  
Il me raccompagne vers le bar et je décide de prendre un verre de jus de pomme pour changer. Zut, je me suis trompée, c'est la même chose que tout à l'heure. J'ai la tête qui tourne mais je me sens bien.

Où est-ce que tu as appris à danser comme ça ? me demande Ryan.

J'ai pris des cours dans mon ancien lycée.

Ryan enchaîne avec toutes sortes de compliments et il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Plus je le regarde et plus je le trouve beau.

Il pose sa main sur la mienne. Sans m'en rendre compte, je remplie encore mon verre.  
Je ne vois plus très clair mais … je m'en fiche… je suis avec LE capitaine de l'équipe de basket, LE gars le plus sexy du monde et il semble … m'apprécier.

Encore un slow. Tous les couples se précipitent sur la piste et comme tout à l'heure, Ryan m'emporte à mon plus grand plaisir. Je me glisse dans ses bras et me balance au rythme de la musique.

Gabriella, murmure t-il.

Je lève la tête. Il me regarde, je le regarde. Son visage s'approche du mien et… il dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je reviens, je vais boire un verre.

Je retourne m'asseoir. Ca me fait bizarre parce que c'est le premier garçon que j'embrasse depuis ma rupture avec Matt. Je me ressers. Encore.

J'adore cette boisson !

Je retourne danser. Je ne tiens plus bien sur mes jambes. Je fixe Ryan pour ne pas tomber. Je ne distingue plus bien ses contours. Juste ses yeux. Rien que ses yeux. Je sens sa main sur ma joue. Il me chuchote quelque chose comme « en haut, on sera plus tranquilles… ». Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on pourrait bien faire en haut puisqu'il n'y a pas de musique mais je le suis, docilement…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapître 4

Chapitre 4

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je me sens comme… « transportée».  
En effet, quelqu'un est entrain de me tenir dans ses bras.  
Quoi ? Quelqu'un me porte ?

T'inquiète pas Gabriella, on est presque arrivés.

Je suis tellement bien que je me blottis sans réfléchir contre le corps qui me soutient doucement.

J'entends un bruit de clefs, une porte, on monte des escaliers et on ferme une seconde porte avant de me poser sur un lit. Je me relève (difficilement mais j'y arrive !) et enfin j'ouvre complètement mes yeux.

Devant moi se tient un garçon, assez grand, blond mais surtout avec un regard bleu profond, protecteur. Il m'a tout l'air d'être un des basketteurs que l'on m'a présenté plus tôt dans la soirée mais je ne me souviens plus bien. J'essaie de me rappeler son nom mais j'ai un énorme trou de mémoire. Je regarde autour de moi, et sa chambre me confirme mon hypothèse : sur le mur, des ballons, des paniers de baskets, des coupes…

Le garçon se racle le gorge.

Ca va Gabriella ? réussit-il à articuler.

Oups… Lui il se souvient de mon nom…

Je t'avoue que j'ai super mal à la tête.

Bizarrement, ce ne sont pas mes yeux qu'il fixe mais plutôt… Il tourne la tête, honteux de ce qu'il vient de regarder.

Euh… me dit-il toujours le regard au sol, je crois que… enfin… ton… tu devrais remettre ton haut !

Quoi ? Je baisse la tête et je comprends enfin ce qu'il regardait deux minutes plus tôt ! Mon cache-cœur est déchiré et on voit pratiquement tout mon soutien gorge !

Que dire ? Je décide de me cacher tant bien que mal avant de me justifier – surtout que je ne sais absolument pas comment j'en suis arrivée là !

Le garçon se lève et va vers son placard. Il me sort un t-shirt à lui et me le tend.

Tiens… c'est pas ta taille mais c'est mieux que rien…

Merci, je rougis.

Il se retourne et je l'enfile en vitesse. C'est gentil de sa part de ne pas regarder mais c'est en même temps inutile étant donné ce qu'il a déjà vu !

Je reste assise sur le lit dans ma nouvelle tenue et il se décide enfin à se mettre près de moi. Un gros vide s'installe. Je ne sais pas si je veux qu'il m'explique maintenant ce qu'il s'est réellement passé et il a l'air timide, attendant peut-être que je parle la première.

J'ouvre enfin la bouche.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis assise sur ton lit alors que je te connais à peine ?

J'essaie de sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère si tendue.

Il se racle de nouveau la gorge, prêt à justifier ma présence dans sa maison.

Ecoute… Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais quand je t'ai vu boire tous ces verres et traîner avec Ryan je me suis dit que c'était pas un bon plan que je te laisse seule avec lui alors… quand il t'a emmené en haut… je vous ai suivis…

…

Je fuis son regard. Mes yeux me piquent. Je ne sais même plus quelle tête a ce type avec qui je suis monté et ce que j'ai fait avec lui…

je suis arrivé après qu'il ai déchiré ton t-shirt mais… il ne s'est rien passé ne t'en fait pas…

…

Ma gorge se bloque… ouf… Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part ouf.

Le garçon ne voit toujours pas mon visage. Je n'ose pas lui montrer. J'ai une incroyable envie de pleurer.

Il se lève. Regarde par la fenêtre. Tout à coup il parle.

Surtout dis-moi si je n'aurais pas du intervenir… Peut-être voulais-tu que je te laisse là-bas…

Ma tristesse se transforme en colère.

Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu penses sans doute que je suis une fille facile ? Une fille qui couche avec un mec à chaque soirée ? Tu crois que j'aime me faire déshabiller par un gars que je connais même pas ?

Je me mets à pleurer. Il me regarde, s'approche. Il me prend dans ses bras chauds et me berce doucement. Je me sens conne. Je ne l'avais jamais vu et pourtant il m'a empêché de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Ouais. Je me sens conne parce qu'il m'a presque sauvé la vie et tout ce que je fais c'est lui crier dessus.

Viens.

Il me tient la main et m'entraîne jusqu'à sa porte. On descend un escalier. On traverse le salon pour arriver dans la cuisine.

Tu veux un thé ?

Sur une chaise longue dans le jardin nous sirotons nos thés en regardant les étoiles. Il en connaît un paquet.

Tu as froid ? Me demande t-il.

Un peu…

Il me pose sa veste de survêtement sur les épaules.

Alors toi aussi tu fais partie de l'équipe des Wildcats ?

Eh ouais.

Sous les ordres de notre cher Ryan !

Non ! Heureusement pour le bien de notre équipe c'est pas lui le capitaine !

Ah bon ? C'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit… C'est qui alors ?

Bah… c'est moi…

C'est vrai ?

Il sourit.

Tu sais… Après tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… j'ai oublié ton nom… Je rougis.

Troy…Troy Bolton.

Ah ! Monsieur Troy Bolton l'heureux capitaine des …Wildcats !

Ouf je me suis souvenue du nom !

Capitaine oui mais heureux… je sais pas. Tu sais, mon père est l'entraîneur alors à la maison c'est le basket, le basket et encore le basket ! Il ne veut pas que je sois un simple basketteur il veut que je sois le meilleur ! et parfois je t'avoue que j'aimerais bien être un garçon normal comme… comme notre cher Ryan par exemple !

Ouais un garçon normal… qui déshabille les filles bourrées ?

On rigole.

Encore une fois je me blottis contre lui et je souris. Le garçon qui me tient près de lui n'est pas un simple garçon… Ce garçon est un vrai ami sur lequel je peux compter.

Fatigués, on remonte dans sa chambre. On passe devant la chambre de ses parents et Troy m'explique qu'ils sont sortis chez des amis.

Bon, tu vas avoir le droit de dormir dans mon lit et moi… à tes pieds !

Attends, après avoir sauvé une fille en détresse tu vas pas dormir par terre ! Un héros doit dormir dans un VRAI lit ! Alors c'est moi qui vais dormir sur ta jolie moquette !

Pas question ! JE dors sur MA moquette !

On rigole encore, on se bat et on tombe finalement sur le lit de Troy.

Oh mon dieu ! Mais je viens de penser à un truc ! C'est un lit DEUX places donc tu peux dormir avec moi sans me donner trop de coups de pieds !

Il me regarde l'air indécis. Sa timidité reprend le dessus…

Ne t'inquiète pas capitaine, je vais pas te manger !

Après une autre bagarre et crise de fous rire pour savoir qui prendra quel côté du lit, nous nous couchons enfin.

Il me sourit et ose me déposer un délicat bisou sur le front.

Bonne nuit Gabriella.

Dors bien Troy…

Nous nous endormons vite, l'un contre l'autre. Il est si proche que je sens son odeur, apaisante, rassurante… Je voudrais que cet instant ne finisse jamais, jamais…


End file.
